When shipping an article from one location to another, the article is typically placed in a container along with protective packaging material to fill the voids about the article and to cushion the article during the shipping process. A common protective packaging material is a cellular foam polystyrene (e.g., STYROFOAM®, The Dow Chemical Corporation, Midland, Mich.) product having a peanut shape, and commonly referred to as “packing peanuts.” However, the performance and ecological disadvantages of plastic packing peanuts as a void fill material is well known. The plastic material is not easily biodegradable when in a landfill and, although the plastic material can be recycled through reuse, such recycling programs have met with limited success. Moreover, articles within a package and surrounded by plastic packing peanuts may migrate within the package during shipping. Thus, an article centered within a box when packaged, may move to a side wall of the shipping container when transported, which may lead to damage to the article during shipment.
While a variety of products have been designed to provide a void fill substitute for plastic packing peanuts, each of the products has drawbacks. For example, starch products have been used, but tend to be excessively dusty and frangible. Products made from corn husks and other vegetation, are prone to attracting vermin, rodents, and the like.
Bubble wrap is a plastic packaging product that consists of small spheres of air bubbles. Unfortunately, bubble wrap has many negative aspects. For example, the polymer film used in bubble wrap is considered ecologically toxic because it can take hundreds of years to disintegrate in landfills. In addition, because of the air bubbles, bubble wrap is bulky and can cause storage problems.
Slit sheet paper packing material is an alternative, ecologically-friendly packing material that increases in thickness when stretched. This stretching and increase in thickness of the slit sheet paper packing material is referred to as expansion. Slit sheet paper packing material typically includes a durable paper with consecutive rows of slits cut into the paper. The thickness of the slit sheet paper packing material can increase by an order of magnitude, or more, relative to its original thickness, when stretched. This increased thickness allows the expanded material to serve as a protective cushioning wrap material for articles. Slit sheet paper packing material, and the manufacturing thereof, are described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,667,871 and 5,688,578, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Typically, a cushion wrap material formed with expanded slit sheet packing material includes a lightweight tissue paper that acts as a separator sheet between layers of the expanded material. The tissue paper prevents openings in the expanded paper from becoming undesirably interlocked. As such, it is desirable to maintain longitudinal centerlines of the tissue paper and expanded material relatively aligned. Unfortunately, long lengths of expanded material and tissue paper may be somewhat unwieldy to manage, thereby making it difficult to maintain proper alignment therebetween.